


Compagination

by foxiest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, Original Character(s), foxiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxiest/pseuds/foxiest
Summary: Break into your own heart, look for all of the broken things, and try to fix it. Leave the doors unlocked, and I’ll find my way home someday. Ask yourself the questions that need to be answered — sometimes it just isn’t enough to just live. I want to know why. Why are we here? There’s got to be something more than a cage and a social construct to all of this, there has to be more than more locks.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Compagination

I once asked the heavens why it hurt so much to try to let someone go, even if it's only for the time being, even if it won't be forever until we're together, even if it's just a moment of isolation, just a chance to breathe alone — he answered me: because it's real.

I found myself to be incredibly lonely at times because I search for affection from others and the more I think about it, maybe all of this searching, that clinginess, that neediness — it's just something that I've been meaning to give myself because it's sad — really.

It is.

I don't know how to give that myself, I'm a giver.

I love to give.

I was born that way, and maybe it's not such a bad thing, maybe I just need to learn how to give it to myself first. 

You should never have to feel bad because you're taking care of yourself. 

How can you genuinely love someone if you don't give a fuck about yourself? Don't put yourself through that and certainly don't put your partner through that.

I think the hardest part about letting someone go is knowing that you are going to spend some time trying to figure out exactly where things went wrong.

My mistake, for example, was  not telling you what I felt in time,  and it makes me feel terrible.

Self-reflection has turned normal people — like you — into legendary figures of myths and lore, and it is for all this, for you, for me, for us, that I want to turn this pain into strength, I just want to look into my own heart and find the right strings that can play such beautiful songs that the world beauty and allure can be used simultaneously with my name.

I know that along the way I can end up depressing myself many times and it may seem like I hate myself — but a friend of mine once said that, and he was not wrong, because our connection goes far beyond this feeling and this world and I know that in the next life all this pain will turn into the purest love.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the mistakes, stay safe and I hope you've liked :)


End file.
